Mysterious Andre
by LadyVukavo
Summary: When someone new comes into the picture, what will happen? What is she hiding? And who will fall for who?
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachiin brothers stood excitedly outside their mansion. Kyouya stood in the background, sunlight glinting off his glasses, effectively hiding his eyes, as he watched and waited in complete boredom, or so it seemed. Tamaki stood next to the twins, trying to extract information from them about what was going on. Mori and Hunny stood over to the side and watched them, Hunny was listening and Mori was watching the driveway. Haruhi stood between the twins with a look of annoyance on her face.

"All we know about her is that she's the daughter of the mysterious clothing designer Lady Black. Her name is Andreanna Black and she's starting at Ouran as of the new semester in our class." Kaoru explained.

"Which means we'll have one more toy to play with." Hikaru continued, his eyes glinting mischievously as both his and his brothers devilish smiles and eyes turned to Haruhi. Hikaru placed his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, leaning against her with his left leg crossing over his right, and Kaoru did the same on her other side.

"But don't worry..." Hikaru began.

"We'd never forget about you." Kaoru finished.

A vehicles motor was heard coming closer and everyone in the host club turned to look at the driveway. White dust was kicked up behind the vehicle as it rode up the gravel driveway and everyone except for Mori and Kyouya looked on in complete surprise as they realized it was someone riding a motorcycle. The motorcycle came to a halt and the rider parked it, climbed off and walked around to the front of the motorcycle. It looked like a guy wearing black jeans with silver key rings going down the seams of the jeans, both inside and outside the pants legs. He also wore a black, long sleeved shirt made out of some unrecognized cloth that appeared to be a hybrid of cotton and silk. There were black riding boots that went up to mid calf and black riding gloves with the fingers cut off the end. The helmet, which was still on, was black with a rose on either side that matched the motorcycle perfectly. The rose, itself, was quite beautiful and unique, for it was a rose made of fire, encased in ice, with a bolt of electricity running from the tip of the stem to the bottom of the rose petals. No one said a word as the rider pulled off the helmet and tucked it under his or her left arm, revealing a well-tanned and smiling face. The hair was short-cropped brunette with natural blonde highlights and red undertones. The eyes were a beautiful sea green.

"Hi there, I'm Black, Andre." The rider introduced, bowing with respect.

"Andre? But we thought..." Kaoru began.

"You were a girl." Hikaru finished.

Andre chuckled and nodded. "That's because I am. I just prefer Andre to my full name of Andreanna. I hope I didn't show any disrespect. I don't really know much about Japanese culture other than what I've read in mangas and have seen in anime shows." She apologized, bowing once more.

"But the bike? What is with that awesome bike?" Tamaki asked. "I thought your mother was a clothes designer." He exclaimed in utter shock.

"She is, and my father builds vehicles of all sorts to suit any and all needs." Andre explained smiling.

"This is indeed true Tamaki." Kyouya spoke. "And might I say Andre, though you don't know much about us, your Japanese is quite spectacular. Have you been here before?" He asked curiously, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

" Nope, I just have a natural talent to mimic those around me." Andre replied, though with this, she looked down at the ground dejectedly. "That's why my parents sent me to stay here with the Hitachiins. They hope that, in doing so, I will develop my own style." She said, looking up and forcing a smile onto her face.

Hunny looked at her sadly and walked up to her; he pulled out a piece of cake, seemingly out of nowhere. "That's so sad. Here, how about you eat my cake and it'll make you feel better." He said, his eyes tearing up and his lower lip trembling.

Andre smiled down at him and nodded, taking the piece. "I'd love to, but I don't think I can eat all of this. What do you say we go halvsies on it?" She asked him, squatting down so that she was eye level with him. Hunny's eyes instantly lit up and he smiled and took his half of the cake, eating it in one bite. Andre mimicked him and happily finished off her own half just as fast.

"I do feel so much better, thank you so much." She exclaimed, smiling happily, though her smile didn't reach her eyes, Hunny never noticed.

"Can we go inside?" She asked, "I'm a bit worn out from the ride over." She explained, yawning, though her actions and way she walked towards the door showed otherwise. Only Mori and Kyouya seemed to notice though. Only they noticed how tense her body was, how alert her eyes were and how she seemed to be taking in anything and everything around them all at once.

Author's Note:

I Do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of its characters etc etc.

I do not know entirely where this is going.

Two things I do know are that I would love for you to read and review. Give me your ideas about where this could go.

In addition, your ideas as to what it is that Andre Black is hiding and why.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I Do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of its characters etc etc.

Also, I apologize for how long it took me to post a new chapter, life happened and I apologize.

Andre walked to the front door, opened it and stood back to allow the others to go first, smiling at them as she did so. Hunny went in first, then Haruhi and the twins. Mori followed next, though he gave Andre a quick puzzling look before entering the house. Kyouya walked through next, nodding his thanks to her as he passed. Andre then looked to Tamaki, who was standing by her bike admiring it with dinner plate sized eyes. He was examining anything and everything about the bike, muttering to himself, before finally jumping on and pretending that he was actually riding it at top speed.

"Weeeee!" He cried out in excitement.

He was having so much fun; Andre rolled her eyes and shook her head at him until she noticed the bike rocking back and forth. She quickly released the door she had been holding open and rushed over to the bike.

"Wooow" Tamaki cried out as it nearly tipped over, smiling at Andre as she pushed on its side at the last minute and straightening it once more.

Andre smiled a strained smile at Tamaki and pointed to the front door.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate you not playing on my bike anymore."

Tamaki smiled apologetically and rushed through the front door to tell Kyouya all about it. Andre took the chance to take a long, slow, look around the grounds. Then she herself headed inside the house. She looked around but didn't see anyone in the hallway other then Kyouya, who had obviously been waiting for her.

"I trust you didn't find any damage to your bike during your examination just now?" He asked her calmly.

She nodded, "Not a ding or scratch anywhere, just the way I like it. Though it is in need of a washing, I'll have to ask the servants where I can find the hose and cleaning supplies."

"Well, I don't know about that, but everyone has moved into the sitting room. I told them that I would show you to the guest bedroom since you are so worn out." He stated matter of factly, pushing his glasses up on his nose once more and making the light glint off them to hide his eyes.

She smiled gratefully and followed him as he began to make his way through the hallways until they came to a stop in front of one of many doors in the back. He opened the door to reveal a bright room with baby blue walls and crystalline blue carpeting. There was a door off to the side where she could make out the inside of a bathroom, another that was a walk in closet and two of the walls were made of floor to ceiling windows. She took notice of the four-poster; king sized bed in the center of the room with its sky blue netting that surrounded it to keep people from seeing in, the nightstands on either side and the chest at the foot of the bed. Her boxes were still closed and stacked next to the door. She turned to Kyouya and smiled.

"Thank you for showing me where to find the room, will you let them know that I think it looks absolutely marvelous in here?" She asked.

Kyouya nodded and walked away. Andre shut the door and then walked over to the windows to pull the dark velvet blue curtains across them. She then began to unpack her boxes, placing beautiful little statues of dragons, wolves and eagles all throughout the room, most of which had one or more daggers hidden in plain sight. Then she unpacked stacks upon stacks of books that she lined along the bottom of the windows. She folded her clothes into the chest at the foot of the bed and lastly placed one blue and white beanie baby wolf and one grey and white beanie baby wolf together on one nightstand and a leopard and cheetah beanie babies on the other.

After all of that, she really did feel sleepy. She walked over to the windows and opened the curtains before crawling into the nice, comfortable bed and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Andre woke up as the first rays of sun crossed through her windows. She stood and smiled as she looked around.

"One could grow quite accustomed to such luxuries." She muttered, contentedly as she stretched.

She then walked the windows and noticed for the first time that they were designed to allow one to see clearly out but no one could see in. She smiled, for she liked that idea greatly, and walked to the chest. She picked out a pair of black jeans with a thin silver lining crisscrossing and encircling either leg, a pair of black cotton socks and a bright red shirt made of the same kind of fabric as her shirt from the day before. She then grabbed a plain white bra and white panties and walked into the bathroom. It was beautiful teal green tile on the walls and oceanic green, heated, tiles on the floor. A simple yet elegant looking white toilet, porcelain claw footed tub, separate shower and a marble countertop with porcelain sink. She placed her clothes on the corner of the counter, dished a blue towel from beneath the counter and placed it on top of her clothes pile before climbing into the shower. She was done within ten minutes and dressed quickly before walking out and into the hall to explore the house. The place seemed quiet and she smiled as she wandered around. She quickly learned the layout of the house and had run into a few of the servants along the way.

After about an hour of exploring, she headed for the dining room, where she found the twins sitting and eating their breakfast, whispering something to each other. They stopped and looked up at her, smiling identical angelic smiles, when they noticed Andre had arrived.

"Good morning Andre..." Kaoru began.

"Did you sleep well?" Hikaru finished.

"Very, I haven't slept that deeply in a long while." Andre replied as she sat down across from them and began to eat the porridge set before her by one of the servants.

She looked them over, noting the uniforms and frowned slightly as she ate. She did not want to have to wear those girl uniforms she had noticed hanging in the closet of her guest room. The twins' smiles grew wider; as if they knew what she were thinking.

"You really should get dressed into your uniform you know..." Hikaru began.

"The school has uniforms for a reason after all." Kaoru finished.

Then they both looked at each other as if they had just thought of something amazing, they looked back at Andre then to each other and back at Andre once more. Andre sighed and put down her spoon, even though there was still a little more porridge left, she didn't think she was going to finish it.

"What are you two thinking?" She asked, looking at them with her right eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"Well what if you don't wear the girls uniform.." Kaoru began.

"But instead, dress as a boy?" Hikaru finished.

"The way our school is set up, nobody would really notice anyways as long as you stay out of P.E." They both said at the same time.

Andre smiled as she thought the idea over and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

That is why, an hour later, Tamaki and Kyouya looked up at a male looking transfer student their teacher was just introducing to the class as Black, Andre from America. Andre bowed to the class and then stood straight up smiling and looking around at everyone before saying,

"Hello, pleased to be able to join your class this year."

Author's Note:

I Do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of its characters etc etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: I DO not own OHSHC or any of it's characters

This chapter is longer than the others and I hope that's ok. I can't be certain if the rest of the chapters will start being this long or go back to being short. Hope it's all ok ^_^

Andre spotted Kyouya and Tamaki as she looked over the class and noticed they were near the windows towards the back of class, to make things even better, there was an empty seat in the row behind them. She walked over and sat down, removing the dark blue messenger bag off of her shoulder and setting it between her seat and the wall. The teacher began to talk and Tamaki turned back in his chair with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello there Suoh-chan?" She asked, a questioning tone entering her voice as she said his name and the honorific that followed.

"Tamaki will be just fine by him, and you may call me Ootori-san or Kyouya-san, your choice." Kyouya explained, though he didn't look up from his notebook as he took notes.

Tamaki nodded happily and was about to speak again when the teacher called out to him to pay attention. He smiled and turned around to begin paying attention, though he kept squirming and bouncing his legs all throughout class. Andre watched this for a few seconds before shaking her head, a slight smile on her face, before pulling a sleek navy blue computer out of her bag and placed it on her desk. There was a black rose with silver outline on the top of the lid. Kyouya noticed this but said nothing as she opened her laptop and began taking notes from the teacher's lecture without another word. Therefore, that was how things went until the lunch break.

"Come on Andre! We have to hurry to be sure to get good seats." Tamaki suddenly yelled excitedly, grabbing Andre's hand and pulling her out of her seat and into the hall. She tried fighting him, looking back at her bag and laptop, seeing Kyouya sigh and gather them up for her before she was pulled through the doorway.

"Tamaki, what are you talking about?" She asked as she realized it was pointless to argue, she had a look of nervousness on her face as he dragged her quickly to the cafeteria.

When they arrived and were in line for their food, Tamaki smiled and pointed out all the different foods, giving her a lesson about each and every one of them. He was so excited to be teaching her all this, she sighed and listened, not having the heart to tell him she already knew all of this. She smiled gratefully a few minutes later when Kyouya walked up beside her, holding her bag. She took it and put it on her shoulder, as Tamaki looked at them confused.

"Kyouya...why do you have her bag?" He asked before a look of happy enlightenment came upon his face as he thrust his finger up into the air and shouted. "I see now!" He exclaimed, before pointing a finger to Andre. "You were so excited to see what we serve for lunch here, you just had to come and learn all you could but forgot your bag." His face fell and he shook his head, "You really should be more careful. You could have at least waited until you gathered your things you know." He explained, as if chastising her.

Andre frowned and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry; I just knew you really wanted to show me this, so I didn't know how to tell you I forgot my things." She said quietly.

"Aaaaaahhhhh, forgive him Tamaki-sempai please?" One girl from behind them suddenly cried out.

"He's sooo cute. It's ok Black-chan, isn't it okay Tamaki?" Another asked.

Tamaki, Kyouya and Andre all looked over to see a group of girls standing there, looks of Moe on their faces and some even crying. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. _"Interesting, it seems Andre has become quite popular."_ Kyouya thought. Tamaki smiled and pounced on Andre, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, I forgive you!" He shouted.

Andre just stood there in Tamaki's embrace, dumbstruck for a second before she smiled at him gratefully, pulled out of the embrace and bowed her head. "Thank you Tamaki." Then she turned to Kyouya and tilted her head to the side, questioningly. She wondered what the glint in his eye was for but decided better than to bring it up.

"I don't think I'll pick out anything good... I like really sweet things or salty flavoring, but nothing spicy or sour." She said instead, looking down at the floor and twisting her left leg back and forth uncertainly, "I know I'm being a pest for asking, but..." She looked up at him with sad eyes and bit her lip. "Could you maybe help me pick something good out?" She asked, biting her lower lip harder to keep from smiling as she heard even more cries of moe from the girls around them.

Multiple girls came up carrying different plates of different types of food, suggesting one or the other and Andre looked at them all guiltily.

"You girls didn't need to do that for me..." She said quietly before smiling gratefully. "But thank you all the same, I'll do my best to enjoy every last bite. After all, how could I not appreciate your thoughtfulness?" She continued as she took their food and went to pay for it.

Kyouya stood there with a shadow king smirk on his face and Tamaki looked on dumbstruck as he saw how well Andre had played that before jumping up and down and rushing over to Andre, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, he smiled from ear to ear and was nearly jumping up and down.

"Andre Andre! I just had the best idea ever!" He exclaimed. "How about you join our club!" He asked, moving in front of her and looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "Pretty pretty please?" He asked, his lower lip trembling in fear that she would reject the idea.

Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's and his trays of food and followed as Tamaki and Andre headed for a seat. Andre instantly looked pleased with herself.

"What kind of club is it?" She asked.

"Why, it's the host club of course!" Tamaki said excitedly when it seemed she'd say yes, stars dancing in his eyes.

She frowned and came to a stop before plopping down in the seat near her and placed her tray down sadly.

"A host club? But I'd be useless in a host club. Nobody would want to come visit me." She sat quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Kyouya watched this exchange between them, Tamaki's face fell and he was about to say something when a bunch of girls crowded around Andre.

"What are you talking about?" One asked

"Of course we'd come see you." Another assured her

"But why? My Japanese is horrible and I can only speak English truly fluently. It's taking everything I have to keep up with this conversation." Andre said looking at them all sadly.

That was what did it, all throughout the cafeteria; cries of moe could be heard.

"We don't mind speaking English for you." One girl said in fluent English, rather than Japanese.

"I couldn't trouble you girls like that!" Andre exclaimed, looking up at them all.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi walked up to them and sat down, Kyouya and Tamaki finally sitting down themselves as they watched this play out. Haruhi was confused as to what was going on, Kaoru and Hikaru smiled knowing smiles, Tamaki watched and was crying tears of moe himself and Kyouya watched on with a smirk as the light glinted off his glasses.

"What if you girls taught her, ne?" Hunny asked as he and Mori came to join.

All the girls suddenly began clamoring that they would love to help her become better at Japanese and Andre smiled sheepishly at all the attention.

"All right, all right, I'll join the host club. Just because it seems you girls are so nice and want to help me. Thank you so much." Andre said, standing and bowing gratefully. More outcries of moe before the girls went back to their eating and Andre sat back down, smiling to herself and then turned to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"So how'd I do you two?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Kaoru and Hikaru as they smiled and nodded.

"Perrrr..." Kaoru started.

"Fect" Hikaru finished.


End file.
